hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Trix Carasitis
Trix Carasitis is a red stick figure duelist created by Reynald365. Weapons and Abilities * Sharp Black Blood: Trix's sword that can release the speed power of Trix. If he is not holding his sword the speed power will not get released. ** White Speed: This is the power of him that can only be used if he holds his sword, and it is used to target up to 2 to 5 people easily for him. * Active/Inactive Power: Creates and activates the power in is his eyes, if his eyes are plain white meaning then that means it is inactive. And if his eyes have no contents, and in the middle, there is a line then that means it is active. * Dark Ball: The black ball that can be an explosion, smoke or it can be an electro ball. Strengths * High Resistance: He has a resistance to his own explosions. If the explosion was not his then he will be injured slightly. And he has a resistance to smoke and the power of light, like thunder, light balls, and anything else (Excluding Bullets). * Ultra Speed: This strength spends a lot of energy, he usually only uses if it is his final fight. This is not pure brute strength that can kill people, only speed-strength that can beat all the world's fastest rockets, so people will have a hard time reading these movements. * Night-Vision: Because he has already half the power of light in his eyes. Weakness * Not holding or touching his sword can make him go back to human speed. * Low power will make him not serious at the fight and he can be injured by the enemy. So he should do a reload of his power. So the solution is he must go far away from the enemy and biding time for 1 minute to reload his power. * Any duelists with Wind powers. * He is allergic to bullets * He is Cynophobic Personality * Uncommunicative (But don't think Trix can't talk, he can talk but he talks only a bit). * Friendly (he never kills people that he doesn't know at the final of all battles). * He is also Shy. Character Bio He lived on another planet, because of a monster attacking there that he has white powers and why he is so strong. Trix got attack by the monster and he died, the doctor gave him that monster's heart to Trix to make Trix live again. After he got out of the hospital, Trix was sent to earth to make him not get attacked by the monster again. He found a powerful sensei and he learned combat from him... After 7 years... his sensei died and he was alone... after that he saw Hyun's Dojo, and he joined the Hyun's Dojo to search for friends and RICE... And His Journey has been Started. Trivia * Trix's Creator Reynalds has Passed away due to cancer in Siloam Hospital (2nd Operation) on 15 June 2017. Sources The creator's cause of Death (Thnx Kronus) Trix's Profile Category:Duelist Category:Inactive Category:Red Category:Male